Pre-Game
by Scarlet Eve
Summary: I saw something from the corner of my eye, and I halted in my steps. I spun around, only to see Heero standing at the top of the stairs. I gasped and grabbed at my robe, cinching the material closed over my chest. I felt my cheeks burn with a horrendous blush.


Pre-Game

by Scarlet Eve

A/N: This fic is dedicated to Relena for President and MistakenMiracles, because I haven't written 1xR fluff in a very long time.

* * *

He didn't know I was watching him watching me. I spoke to a crowd of five-hundred people, expounding on the progress of the Mars Terraformation project, and every so often, my eyes would drift to the catwalks above the stage, where I knew he was watching me. I'm sure from that high up, he couldn't tell where I was looking. Even so, I could barely see him, in the darkness, wearing his black suit. In my mind, I could hear the other security guards speaking to each other, saying things like 'all clear' and 'no problems here.' The voices would be transmitted through the small communication devices that each guard had stuck in their ears.

This wasn't my first go-around, nor would it be my last.

I reached my last notecard, glanced at it, and continued to speak, wrapping up my segment of the Annual ESUN Major Investments Conference. I didn't know who got the chance to speak after me, but I didn't envy them. My segment could be boring for anyone not interested in Mars colonization, and thanks to Milliardo and Noin, my speech was laden with technical specifications of the dwellings and other technology being developed on Mars.

"Thank you all, and I look forward to seeing you later at the ball," I said into the microphone. I bowed my head to the audience and walked off stage right. The audience clapped politely. I tried to smile as I exited the stage, but I knew the rest of the evening would be spent talking and explaining the finer points of my speech, and attempting to not over-imbibe to deal with the conversations.

Thankfully, I wasn't obligated to stay during the rest of the conference. Besides, I heard updates on the other major projects frequently throughout the year. I had even helped out on several when the project managers needed more assistance from someone as experienced as I. According to them, anyway. No one seemed to care that my age was far below their own, and my years of experience barely made up for that. But they wanted my opinion, so I gave it freely.

I exited the stage and walked towards the green room, where I had stashed my belongings. A Preventer agent stood outside of the room, his hands folded in front of him. I could see the clear plastic of his communicator trailing down from his ear. He turned towards me and smiled.

"Minister Darlian," he said, nodding his head in my direction. I racked my brain for the agent's name, but came up with nothing.

"Evening."

"You escort should be here momentarily," the agent said. I thanked him and ducked into the green room. I found my purse and my laptop bag sitting right where I had left them. One of the other speakers sat in front of a mirror, dabbing a bit of foundation on her nose. She turned to me when she saw my reflection in the mirror. It was Minister Rosa Hartford of the Agricultural department.

"Ah, Minister Darlian! You must be all done," she commented. I nodded. "How did it go?"

"As well as I could hope. I think some people nodded off, but that's to be expected. My project doesn't have immediate benefits for the masses like yours does," I replied. She blushed.

"People like to know that they'll continue to have food in the future, that's for sure," Rosa said. I smiled. Rose checked her watch. "Oh, I should be going. I want to hear the minister of defense try to explain his project. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be there," I replied. Rosa nodded, stashed her foundation back into her purse and hurried from the room. I picked up my bags and slung them over my shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

I spun around, startled. The doorway was filled with his imposing figure.

"Heero!" I cried out, a hand flying to my chest. My heart beat a little faster. His stern expression softened.

"Did I scare you?" he asked. I shook my head, but he knew I was lying. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "Can we leave?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Heero said. He stepped to the side and gestured for me to exit the room. I followed his silent instructions and stepped back into the hallway with Heero behind me. I saw him and the Preventer agent guarding the door exchange a silent expression, then Heero touched the small of my back with his fingertips, signaling for me to keep walking. My skin lit on fire at his touch, and I worried he would be able to feel it through my blouse and blazer.

Heero guided me through the hallways behind the stage until we reached a metal door with a crash bar and a glowing red exit sign above. He stepped past me and pushed open the door so I could step outside.

The brisk air of fall met my cheeks, and I instantly wished I had a light jacket. Though, it wasn't as if I had to be outside very long. My car waited for me outside of the building, and it was only a few steps off the curb before I could climb into the backseat. Heero beat me to the door and he pulled it open so I could slip inside. He climbed in after me and shut the door.

"Where to, Miss Relena?" my driver asked from the front seat, his Spanish accent thick.

"Home, for now," I replied. Pablo nodded his head and pulled away from the curb and out into the streets of Brussels. I leaned my back against the seat and closed my eyes for a moment. Though we were not touching, I could feel the heat from Heero's body radiating towards me. Bumps broke out over my skin at the sensation. With my eyes closed, I imagined him taking my hand and squeezing my fingers and giving me a reassuring glance. When I opened my eyes, I saw that he was on his phone, likely texting Sally Po that he had gotten me safely out of the building. My stomach sank in disappointment that my fantasies seemed so far from coming true.

The ride back to my townhouse passed in silence; Heero continued to work on his phone while I stared out the window at the passing city. Familiar landmarks whisked by: a cafe, a museum, a favorite restaurant. When Pablo made the final turn and pulled along the curb, I didn't wait for Heero to climb out of the car first. I grasped the door handle and pushed the door open myself, pulling my purse and laptop bag with me. Heero froze for a moment, a bit startled, I thought, but I wanted to show him that I could do some things myself.

Heero followed me out of the car and up the steps to my front door. I swiped a small fob on my keyring against the sensor beside the door, and entered my six-digit PIN onto the number pad inlaid above the door handle. The mechanism beeped and flashed green, and I was able to open the door.

Obviously, the security measures were all Heero's idea.

The familiar smell of home washed over me when I stepped across the threshold. I set down my purse and laptop bag, kicked off my kitten heels and walked barefoot towards the steps. Before ascending, I turned to Heero.

"I'm going to shower before I get ready for tonight. Make yourself at home, as usual," I said. I was about to turn back to the stairs when Heero closed the distance between us in a few, long strides. His hand came down on my shoulder, and once again, my skin ignited under his touch.

"You did great today," he said, staring into my eyes with his deep blues. My mouth opened to thank him, but my mind went conveniently blank. "I think the committee will continue to approve funding for the MTP."

I reminded myself to breathe.

"Thank you. I hope so," I managed to reply. Heero continued to stare at me for a moment longer. Finally, his hand slipped from my shoulder and hung at his side. I nodded to him and turned to climb the stairs.

On the second floor, I hurried into my bedroom and closed the door. I leaned against it, my back pressed against the heavy wood. I felt embarrassed that such a simple gesture could cause me to forget a basic bodily function. My head felt light, like I had been holding my breath for too long. But I couldn't help it. There was something about him that turned my entire being, brain included, into jelly. It had always been that way, and I suspected, if we continued to dance around our relationship, it would continue to be that way. With a sigh, I forced myself back into a standing position and worked at removing my clothes. I left the discarded clothing in a pile on the floor, one that I would deal with the following day after taking as much time to sleep in as I desired.

Pulling on a robe, I left my bedroom and made for the bathroom.

I saw something from the corner of my eye, and I halted in my steps. I spun around, only to see Heero standing at the top of the stairs. I gasped and grabbed at my robe, cinching the material closed over my chest. I felt my cheeks burn with a horrendous blush.

To my surprise, Heero was blushing, too.

"I startled you again," he said, taking a few steps towards me. "I'll have to work on that."

"Did- did you need something?" I asked, trying desperately not to stumble over my words. Heero shook his head, still walking towards me, taking all the time in the world. My mind whirled with thoughts, wondering what he was doing, what was his intention, why was he coming towards me while I was only in my robe?

I quickly found out.

Heero unbuttoned his suit coat and tossed it on the floor. I watched this, my face reddening even more, more than I thought was possible. His fingers found the top button of his starched white shirt, deftly loosening the buttons from their holes. Slowly, his chest came into view. Fire burned inside of me, from my core, all the way to the tips of my fingers.

"Heero, what are you doing?" I asked, trying desperately not to sound surprised or appalled. Whatever was happening, I wanted it to continue.

His fingers found his belt.

"I thought I'd join you," he said, he voice low and husky. His blue eyes shone in the dim light of the hallway. How did he possibly know that I wouldn't reject him?

He's stoic, not stupid, the back of my mind answered for me. He knew I wanted him, and now I was finding out, for the first time, that he wanted me.

The thought gave me a thrill I never imagined I'd feel.

The fire in my stomach turned to a low flame, and I felt myself relax. I turned away from him, allowing one shoulder of my robe to slip down, revealing the skin beneath. I heard him suck in a breath, and his feet continued to pad across the hallway. I reached the bathroom and stepped inside. My hand bypassed the light switch and instead grabbed the lighter I left on the counter. I turned towards my collection of candles and began to light each one, casting the bathroom in flickering, glowing romance.

Heero followed me into the bathroom and shut the door. The fly and belt of his pants hung open, as well as his shirt, and I squirmed. My hands ached to reach and remove the rest of his clothes, to feel his skin beneath my palms. And for the first time in my life, I didn't have to hesitate or stop myself.

I reached for him, and using my palms flat against his chest, I pushed off the shirt until it slid down his arms and landed on the floor. His own hands reached for my neck and slid beneath the fabric of my robe, pressing the garment down my shoulders and arms, until it reached the floor, revealing my entire body to him for the first time. He made no illusions of hiding his stare. He drank me in, his fingers trailing my body, sending goosebumps all along my skin. The hair on the back of my neck raised in excitement.

Throwing caution to the wind, I reached for his pants and pushed them down over his hips. He adjusted himself to allow the pants to drop around his ankles. His fingers found my most sensitive area, and I squirmed beneath his touch. A smile spread across his lips.

"Kiss me, damn it," I said, out loud, forgetting to keep my thoughts to myself. Heero's grin widened.

"As you command," he said. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, and fire spread from my lips to my groin. His hand continued to taunt the space between my legs. I leaned into his touch and his kiss, wanting more. Fighting for more. My tongue thrust between his lips, parting them, digging deeper, wanting more connection between our bodies. He obliged. His body pressed closer to mine, and his hand disappeared from between my legs and found a place at the small of my back. His hands trailed up and down my spine, sending shivers over my skin. I shuddered against him, my arms linking around his neck, pulling him closer and closer until every inch of our bodies touched.

Heero pulled away, smiling. His eyes were half-open, like he was drunk. I moaned slowly when he stepped away from me and reached beyond the shower curtain to turn the knobs. The sound of water spraying through the shower head filled the room, and before I knew it, the entire room was filled with steam. Heero stepped inside the shower, holding a hand out for mine. I took his hand and followed him into the cloud of steam.

Hands and mouths found slick, wet skin, our wet hair tangled in each others grasp. When we crossed the line to bliss, I was pressed against the wall of the shower, my legs wrapped around his hips. I cried out in pain and pleasure, and beneath the water trickling down my face, tears streamed, happiness escaping into the steam. We fumbled like first-timers are wont to do, but we both reached our peak, exhaling deeply, chests rising and falling in sync with each other.

My first time happened so quickly, so desperately needy. Like the passion that had built up between us for so long finally exploded. And I couldn't imagine being with anyone other than Heero Yuy.

* * *

-SE


End file.
